Special Education
by Sly Roxx
Summary: AU: Bella is the new girl in school, but she has a secret. Bella lives in a world where everyone is special. Everyone has powers...except her. How will she deal when she is forced from the sheltered life of home school and thrown into the real world?
1. The First Day

**A/N**** Hear is the first chapter of my story. I'm excited about it. I needed a break from all the angst lol. Sort of a short chapter. **

The ride to school excruciatingly short. I hated this. Renee thought it would be good for me, but what she was really doing was setting me up for social suicide. I was perfectly happy being home schooled. Everything was safer. Now in front of Forks high school, I felt more self-conscious than ever.

I looked back towards the parking lot and Renee gave one last reassuring smile before peeling off, leaving me to my doom. She left before I could run back and make her take me home. She had promised me that it would be fine, but I knew that I would be a pariah. Not just because I was the new girl, but because once they found out my secret, I would be pitied and I didn't need anyone feeling sorry for me.

I walked to the main office to pick up my schedule. There was a portly woman with graying hair sitting behind a desk. She was writing on a piece of paper and I had to cough lightly in order to get her attention.

"E-Excuse me," I stammered out. "I'm new here."

I didn't say much else. Her piercing eyes bore into me and I had to stare at my feet to hide my flushing cheeks.

"Oh yes," she croaked out. "Bella Swan." She clicked her tongue at me stared appraisingly. She had read my file. She knew. She knew and now she was judging me.

I stood there uncomfortably before she finally began ruffling somewhere behind her desk to pull out a thick manila folder.

She slammed it down on the desk and I had to hold in a shriek. The woman's hands were covered in scales and glistened in the light. They shimmered from green, to blue, to red, depending on which angle the light hit it at.

I broke my gaze in time to keep it from bordering on the rude side. That was normal here, I kept having to remind myself.

"In here are documents your parents must sign, your schedule and other things you should look over. Welcome to Forks High."

I nodded to her and quickly grabbed my envelope off of the desk and walked out of the office.

I pulled out my schedule and checked my classes. I had regular classes for my first three periods, but before I could take a glance at period 4, a sudden gust of wind blew it out of my hands.

I heard snickering and turned to see a group of boys not even trying to look innocent in the direction the burst of wind came from.

I ignored them and went to look for my schedule.

"Heyy!"

I turned and saw a curly headed girl descending towards me. I gasped. The girl had the most beautiful set of wings I had ever seen. They looked like a butterfly's, but it had ever color of the rainbow.

She ignored my gaping when she finally landed.

"Hi, are you," she looked down at the piece of paper she was holding, "Bella Swan?"

It took me a second or two to break my gaze from her wings. It was like staring at the sun. After a while, spots began dancing in my vision from all the colors.

I finally managed to close my mouth and nodded at the girl.

"Oh, then I guess that this is your schedule," she giggled, holding the paper up to me. "It sort of blew right into my face."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must have lost my grip on it."

"Don't worry about it. I saw everything. Those guys are jerks," she pointed at the group of boys who were snickering at me. "That's why most girls around here avoid wearing skirts."

I felt relieved at the fact that I had decided to go with a pair of simple jeans for my first day of high school.

"Oh, I'm Jessica by the way," she held out her hand to me and I took it.

"Hi," I said back.

"Welcome to Forks High," she smiled. She looked back at my schedule before handing it to me. "And it looks like we'll be having sixth period flight class together."

I smiled back even though I was screaming on the inside. Jessica walked me to my first period class, Math. A normal class. She left me saying that she'd see my during sixth period. I waved back and nodded as she whizzed away. It was a lie. My first lie on the first day of school. I would have to get used to it.

Jessica wouldn't be seeing me in sixth period...because I don't fly. I don't really do much of anything...

**A/N**** Like it? I think it will begin to get more interesting. What powers do the other characters have? You should tell me what you think the powers of other characters would be based on their personality.  
**


	2. Social Butterfly

**A/N**** First of all. Sorry, I know it's been a while. I didn't really like this chapter. I'll have to do some more brainstorming in order to keep up. But guess what? I got my tickets to go to the host tour lol. Happiness.**

I slid myself into the first empty seat I found. I felt slightly safer while I was sitting down. I looked around. Everything _looked _normal. It was a normal math class. Apple on the teacher's desk, posters of equations hanging on the walls and bored looking students standing around and talking before the bell rang. Bored, wingless, scaleless students.

I tuned out the buzzing of the chitter-chatter around me and reexamined my schedule. My first four classes were normal. Unfortunately for my sixth period it still read "FLIGHT". I'd have to deal with that before that class started.

Period five is what startled me. I wasn't sure what to think of it. According to my schedule, my fifth class was KPOK. I didn't know what that was, but I had a funny feeling in my stomach that it wasn't one that I should have.

The class drifted on and my table was the only empty one in the class. I kept receiving curious glances from the rest of the class, but I kept to myself.

The rest of my normal classes carried on the same way. I wasn't always sitting alone, but I kept my contact with others to the bare minimum. I also had to resist the urge to raise my hand every time one of my teachers asked the class a question. I needed to keep a low profile.

When the bell for lunch finally rang for lunch, I was the last out of the class. When I finally reached the cafeteria I immediately made my way towards the lunch line to get my food. I was planning to eat outside because I was more comfortable eating alone out there, than eating alone in a room full of people.

Just as I was headed for the door, I heard someone calling my name.

"Bella! Bella Swan!"

I turned and saw the one with the butterfly wings, Jessica, calling me from a crowded table. She was waving one arm at me and the people around her were looking at me with interest. Some of them I recognized as the classmates I ignored in my earlier classes.

I cast one last longing look at the door before walking back to Jessica's table, gripping my tray so hard that I could feel it leaving indents on my skin. It would attract more attention to me if I just walked away from a girl hysterically calling out my name.

I sat down next to Jessica, being careful not to touch her wings and I felt the eyes of everyone at the table on me. I stared down at my food to keep from meeting anyones' gaze.

"Ahem," Jessica cleared her throat. "You guys, this is Bella Swan, she's new."

"Bella," I looked up and followed Jessica's finger as she pointed to each person. "This is Mike, Angela, Lauren, Tyler and Eric."

"Oh, I know Bella, she was in my class," the one introduced as Eric said. "You don't talk much."

"Hi," I responded as I waved back to all of them.

I recognized Eric. He looked like the nerdy type, with his sweater vest and uncombed hair. Mike was also in the class. I remembered his spiked blond hair and large eyes. He was the one who kept staring at me, but whenever I turned to look at him, his head was always shooting in some other direction. I also sat next to Angela in my fourth period class. She was almost as quiet as me, but she seemed nice.

A moment of silent passed before I remembered.

"Oh," I blurted out almost excitedly. "Do any of you know what K-P-O-K is?"

I was hoping someone might be able to tell me what I was in for next period, but they all looked back at me blankly.

"What's that?" Jessica asked.

"It's my next period. I don't know what kind of class it is though."

"It must be new," Eric said. "You'll just have to find out next period."

I internally sighed and just started picking at my lunch.

"So Bella, what do you do?" Tyler suddenly asked.

It had started. People were beginning to ask questions, something that I had been avoiding all day. I couldn't tell them about my personal life.

Everyone looked at me expectantly and I was taking my time chewing on a small chunk of apple I had popped into my mouth.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"He means what's you power," Jessica replied. "Mine is sort of obvious, Mike is a werewolf, Angela does mostly plant magic, Lauren's a shapeshifter, Tyler makes ice and Eric is a brain."

"W-what," I was floored.

As if sensing my astonishment and wanting to push it even further, Jessica fluttered her wings, leaving shiny particles lingering in the air, Mike's eyes turned catlike, A vine grew out from Angela's sleeve and a sweet smelling flower sprouted from the end of it, Lauren turned into everyone at the table then back again, Tyler created a perfect snowball in his palm and Eric...well...

My breathing grew heavy while everyone turned to look at a peeved off Eric.

"Showoffs," he muttered.

They all laughed and turned back to me.

"So," Jessica pressed on. "What do yo-"

"NO POWERS IN THE CAFETERIA!" a booming voice echoed from seemingly nowhere.

I almost jumped out of my seat, but everyone else just sighed while Eric rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Jessica said annoyed. "You can show me during flight class," she smiled at this. "It's so great having another flier around."

I didn't respond. It was so much to take in. I was too awed and ashamed to speak. I just turned my attention back to the door wondering if it would have been better if I had just eaten alone.

The doors opened and a group of people bathed in light walked in, all laughing or talking, one person in front leading them.

I tapped Jessica on the shoulder and nodded in the direction of the group.

"Who are they?"

Jessica scoffed and didn't even bother to keep looking at them while she replied.

"They're the vamps."

**Next Chapter: Cliques**

**A/N**** I don't like writing the school setting meh. Oh well. Yay, Edward. Should I make him ugly because of his power? Hmmm, not sure yet. It would be interesting, but oh so wrong.**


	3. Cliques

**A/N****: Wooooow….it's been a heckuva long long long time since I've been on here. I just go from one obsession to the other. I still love twilight and writing. I had to force myself to start writing again. I still find it fun, but I'm not exactly the poster child for sticking with things. Anyways , ima try to get back into the habit of writing. It really is a shame I've been on "hiatus" for so long. I'm on a different computer so I'm going to try getting all my rough drafts and idea files back from my old worn out computer. **

"Vamps."

There wasn't really much question to my retort. I found my mouth just automatically replicating the same sound made by Jessica. Yes…my brain was much too busy focusing on what was in front of me.

"Yes", was all Jessica said back in a blaze tone. She had gained a sudden interest in cleaning out her nails and uncannily, everyone else at the table ubiquitously found something of mild interest to occupy their time with.

"Am I missing something?" I asked when I realized that no one was making eye contact with anyone else.

Finally, the shape shifter, Lauren, whose skin was beginning to take on a dark crimson complexion dropped the fork she was using to impale a grape with and looked me straight in the eye. Her ripened tomato face bore an expression that made me feel like I was a five year old who wouldn't shut up.

"Just don't bother about them," she said in an angry whisper.

"Don't be so harsh to the new girl," said Tyler.

He placed a calming hand on her shoulder and she jumped. The color seemed to drain from her face and she gave him a dirty look.

"Oh, forget it," she replied in defeat. "They've probably heard everything we're saying anyways. And if not, _HE'S_ probably heard us by now too."

Everyone at the table besides me and Angela exhaled morosely. They all stopped with their fidgeting, but the eye contact was still kept at a bare minimum. I was also still very confused.

Mike spoke up after a short uncomfortable silence.

"The vamps are the annoying _gifted_ kids."

"Gifted?" I inquired. _If the people I'm sitting with now are considered normal, what in the world is gifted around here?_

"They think they're so special," chimed in Eric, "just because they've got one or three extra powers."

"Eric! They'll hear you," shushed Angela, not tolerating his rudeness. She looked genuinely offended for them.

I looked back at the other table. It was almost impossible to turn away in the first place. When they first walked in, the sun was shining bright creating golden auras around them. I blinked my eyes twice. The effect still wasn't gone even as they were sitting inside the cafeteria. They were all frigidly pale, yet golden all at the same time. The shortest one was a very graceful looking girl. Her hair was cropped short but it still looked like it belonged in a cutting edge magazine. She was sitting next to a blonde boy. The golden aura around him mixed with his hair made him look so leonine and dapper. It was an even more stunning effect on the blonde bombshell sitting across the table from him. Her lips, her clothes, her eyes, all the color seemed to pop out from her, not that she needed any help standing out. Her bright amber eyes were especially captivating. Taking a second glance, I realized that they all sported the same eyes, even the older looking boy next to the blonde girl. He had a shaved head and a smirk on his face.

All eight eyes stood out from the others in the room, like little suns. All eight…but there was one more among them. He had beautiful bronze hair and was the only one in the group not part of a pair. He had planted both shoulders on the table and rested his chin on both his hands. I couldn't see his eyes though, which was a pity. I'm pretty sure that he would have had the same beautiful amber in his eyes. Unfortunately, they were closed, he had on the face of a deep sleep…or slight concentration.

"See, they aren't even paying us any attention," commented Eric, effectively interrupting my examination.

"They're so stuck up, like they would care," Mike pitched in.

"No one really likes them because they think they're better than everyone else," griped Jessica. "Even though they are…"

Everyone at the table gave Jessica a look, but said nothing.

"So they have more than one ability?" I asked stupidly. I was part angry and part fascinated. _Why should they be blessed with so much when I had nothing at all?_

"Yep," said Mike, then he shuddered in disgust. "I hate how the loner vamp can read our minds. It's a total invasion of privacy and just plain creepy, y'now?"

"It's not his fault," blurted out Angela sheepishly. "He can't control his talent any more than you can control getting fleas."

At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to high five Angela. She seemed the most level-headed of the group and everyone else's hostility was wearing me down. Although, part of me did know that I should be just as wary of them, if not more.

Mike just brushed off Angela's words and continued talking to me. "Well anyways, aside from their exclusive powers, they also have supplementary powers."

"For instance, "Jessica continued seamlessly, "they all have that physical charisma of theirs, as you can see." She started counting with her fingers as she spoke. "They have advanced primary senses, invulnerability, highly developed muscles, indefinite knowledge retention…and who knows how many other talents, "she concluded with some venom in her voice. "I'm just grateful they haven't shown any interest in taking to the skies. That's my territory." She said that last part slightly louder.

No one talked after that. I used the time to reassess my evaluation of the vamps. I tried to strain out all the hypocrisy and jealousy I heard to come up with a fair judgment. I still didn't know what to make of them.

"See, look, you've gone and scared her," spoke up Angela in an apologetic tone.

"No, I'm fine," I quickly said. Although I would be lying if I said I wasn't completely unshaken. Had I ever been since the darn school year started?

"It'll be fine Bella," said Tyler. "Just stick with us. We're you friends now. We'll look out for you and make sure they don't mess with you."

I couldn't really imagine the golden group sitting across the room from me causing trouble for anyone. Just as I was about to ask, the lunch bell rang again and everyone got up.

Everyone started getting up and breaking apart. They all gave their parting words to me and I was left to fend for myself until my next class in KPOK…whatever that was.

**Next Chapter: KPOK!**

**A/N:**** That was really fun. Haha. I can't write the next chapter until I get my notes back from my other computer. I can't for the life of me remember what in the world KPOK was supposed to be. Oh well, at least this Is a start. Better really really really really really really really late than never I suppose.**


	4. KPOK!

**_A/N_:** **See? Promised I'd be back. I felt like creating something today. Anyways it's a relief that I really did have a plan for what KPOK was. Lol, I wasn't even sure what was in my notes until after I recovered them from my old computer. This chapter goes by pretty fast.  
**

I dumped my tray and made my way past the cafeteria doors. Everyone was bustling about except for one body that caught my eye.

"Eric?" I called out to my lost looking acquaintance.

"Oh Bella! There you are!" he exclaimed looking like he found what he was searching for. "I was waiting for you..."

His voice was a little shaky and I noticed his eyes wouldn't meet mine.

"I didn't say anything earlier, but It turns out we do have the next class together."

"Really?" I wondered why he didn't say anything when I brought it up at lunch. He knew something. "So you know what it is?"

He lowered his gaze to me and pointed to his forehead. "C'mon, I'm the brain remember? I know things."

"Then spill."

"Can't"

I gave him an irritated look. He was playing games with me. He sensed my annoyance, not that I was trying very hard to hide it.

"I don't really know what it is. Sorry," he apologized. "I've only heard some things and it'd be ridiculous to bother you with mere hypotheticals. I just figured since we had the same class, we might as well find out together."

He still seemed a bit edgy and he explained nothing on why he avoided the question at lunch, but I followed him anyway as he led the way. He knew the halls better than I did at any rate.

We didn't talk the whole way to the class. His body language showed that he too was surprised by the location of it. It wasn't on the campus at all. Our destination was a lone bungalow across the street from the school. We were stopped by administrators when trying to leave, but after seeing our schedules, they just let us through. Now I was really curious about what the class was.

The bungalow wasn't anything special. It was a rectangular dilapidated construct with no windows and one door. As I entered after Eric, I had to do a double take.

The inside of the bungalow was quite spacious. It looked exactly like the gym. The only difference was that this classroom looked a lot bigger. There were no chairs and a lot of equipment spread out across the room. It looked a like a track and field obstacle course without the track.

"I guess this is a physical education class," muttered Eric, not sounding particularly impressed.

"You students are late!" boomed a voice across the room.

There were a handful of students sitting on the floor in front of a man, probably the teacher…or coach by the looks of it.

Eric and I went to go sit down in front of him like the rest of the students.

The coach was wearing a gray Forks High sweatshirt with blue gym shorts. He even wore a whistle around his neck like a typical gym teacher. He had a hat on and was of average height and build.

"Now that the two no shows are here, I can begin," he shout talked. "First of all, welcome to K-P-O-K. I'm sure most of you are wondering what this class is. We have never had this class before, but before I explain to you what this class is about, I just want to go over some guidelines."

I looked around. None of the faces looked especially familiar and they all looked as clueless about this class as I was. Realizing I wasn't going to find any answers on my own, I turned my attention back to the instructor, whose voice seemed to have only one volume setting…loud.

"First off class, I am not your coach. You will not refer to me as coach, you will call me Mr. Smith. I will be your trainer. I will tolerate no nonsense in this class because trust me, you make one stupid move, you WILL get hurt. And finally, you will find it in your best interest to not discuss anything you hear in this class outside of this class. Got it?"

No one made a move and the coa- Mr. Smith took the silence as our way of consenting.

"Okay good. You guys seem like a good bunch," he said looking pleased with himself. "Now let me tell you what this class is. You are here to learn how to get by in life with what you have. This is only the first level of PO. The Ks around it on your schedules denote that. What is P.O you may ask? PO stands for power offs."

My heart dropped the moment everyone else in the class started murmuring frantically. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Eric was frozen beside me. Power offs?

"The name of the class is pretty self explanatory. Didn't I tell you all it would be in your best interests to keep what we do in here confidential? All of you are...let's say 'special', " Mr. Smith smirked. He outstretched his palms towards us to try and get us to settle down. "Now, now, don't fret. You have no enemies here. How all of you have managed to keep the fact that you were born powerless is none of my business, but what my business is is to make sure you don't remain that way. Any questions?"

The uproar was only beginning to die down when a small mousy girl towards the center of the mess stood up.

"Ummm…Mr. Smith. I think there was a mistake. I-I do have a power," she stuttered out squeakily.

Mr. Smith gave her an uninterested look. "Oh really? And what power is that?"

"I-can, I-can make my fingernails grow…" she stared at her trembling hands as she indeed made her nails grow a couple inches in length.

Mr. Smith just looked at her for a second. "Ha!" he scoffed contemptuously. "You call that a power? Just sit down before you break one of those."

The girl sat back down looking like she was about to cry. Everyone else around her began to simmer down in a domino effect.

"Anyone else feel like they're too good to be here?" Mr. Smith asked. No one answered. "Good. At least now we can begin. As you can see we have set up this gymnasium in a particular way. We are here to prepare you for war. Your powers are weak. Nonexistent. With the way you are now, the outside world will crush you. You will be taken advantage of by the strong, the powerful. It is the government's decision that you all need to know how to defend yourselves against those who have the power to do so. That is basically everyone you will ever meet outside of this class room. In here you will go through rigorous training to strengthen your bodies and you will learn how to protect yourself through spar matches and warring sessions. You will leave here strong, or you will not leave at all.

"Now then, I would like to introduce you to my colleagues…and your opponents."

The sound of double doors being opened came from behind us. Everyone turned their heads and simultaneously gasped. Some even shrieked…I think it was Eric. I would have done the same had the breath not been knocked out of me.

Our opponents strutted smugly towards Mr. Smith.

"Class, rest assured your secrets will be safe. These are the people you will be facing against. I believe most of you know them as the vamps."

_**A/N:**_ **"SPECIAL EDUCATION" Ohhhhhh! Now I get it! Mr. Smith? I couldn't think of a better name, sorry. At least I didn't go with my first idea. Mr. Woodcock.**


	5. Spar

**A/N**: **I got a kindle. Just to put it out there. What have I been doing this past year? I have been reading instead of writing. Yeah haha, what can I do, I love it. Well I have switched my email account registered on fanfiction so now I see e-mails on my gmail account instead of never reading them at all in the account I never use. That's it. Right now I'm just trying to pick up where I left off…which is funny because at this point I don't even remember where I was going in the first place**.

"Begin!!!"

That imbecile Smith was already lining these kids up for the slaughter. There was no point for him to be so hasty with their training other than to show a point. Even if it was a necessary evil, I would have preferred that he not choose the one girl in the whole program who I found so…off-putting.

Part of me really didn't like Bella Swan at all. She is the first person I have encountered whose mind I could not read. It's an aspect of her that is really quite irritating.

No one else knows this about her though. It's something I'd like to keep just to myself. I'd hate to admit it to Emmet, but I was a little scared of Bella Swan. She did not belong in this program, no, not by a long shot. Her mind is a fortress. She is dangerous.

* * *

"Begin!!!"

Why did I have to be the example? Mr. Smith singled me out for being late and volunteered me to show the class what sparring was.

I couldn't really lie my way out of this one.

"No thank you," I squeaked out while waving my hands back and forth and slowly walking backwards.

I was being stared down by the short, black-haired one, Alice was her name. She was glaring at me with a hint of a smirk. I looked around me for support right before she lowered herself to a pouncing stance. My peers were edging away from me and the other vamps just looked amused. All of them but one.

Edward was watching me with a look of distaste on his face. I didn't really know how that made me feel because my heart was pounding so hard my ears started to ache.

I couldn't handle it. My instincts made me turn-tail and run in the opposite direction, but before I even got any momentum, she appeared in front of me.

To my embarrassment, I screamed and fell on my butt. She pinned me down on the ground with her hands on either side of my neck. I wanted to scream again. She smiled at me menacingly and lowered her head slowly. Was she…was she going to kiss me or something?

I tried to push myself up, but I couldn't move. Her body was like stone. I began to panic and the pressure she put on me was beginning to hurt.

Alice lowered herself unnervingly close to my face and her golden eyes had me in a trance. They were so pretty. And then they went away. Her gaze moved to my neck.

* * *

"That's enough!" I yelled out to my sister.

Everyone in the building turned to look at me. I could care less.

Alice winked at Bella as she slowly got up and then gave me a satisfied smile. She was pushing me.

Bella was still lying on the floor gasping for air. I couldn't stand the sight. Alice was victimizing her. That's not how it was supposed to be. Bella was the dangerous one. It felt wrong to me. I walked towards her shaking mass and offered her a hand. She looked at me warily and took it. Her touch left a warm impression on my skin.

As soon as she got up, I walked straight to my family. I was feeling angry towards her. It wasn't a rational feeling. My family and most of the students threw curious thoughts my way, but I couldn't answer any of the questions.

* * *

I slowly walked back to the rest of the class. They all avoided eye contact and somehow I felt ashamed. I hated being put on the spot like that and my cheeks were still flushed.

My hands wouldn't stop shaking and I knew that if I wanted to, I could make myself cry, but the silence was probably what stung me the most. Was I supposed to say something?

After a couple more seconds, Mr. Smith began clapping out of nowhere and he had a satisfied look on his face.

"Alright, students, can anyone tell me what we just saw here?"

No one said anything. Although in my head I wanted to say "yeah, I just got my butt kicked."

"This young lady did everything right. She ran. Not very far, but there is no way that any of you would be able to overpower any of the Cullens," Mr. Smith, gestured to the five of them with a wave of his hands. "Well, not yet anyway. The smartest thing to do would be to run. This first lesson is to show you how to use your head."

Mr. Smith got into a whole speech about how we don't use our heads enough in everyday life and how he was going to give us a new meaning for _use it or lose it_.

When the bell finally rang, everyone dispersed quietly. I noticed that no one made eye contact with each other after the purpose of the class was revealed. I had even lost track of Eric after my little run in with Alice.

The vamps made their exit during the speech, and I dreaded seeing them in the next class, but I couldn't worry about tomorrow when today wasn't even over yet.

As soon as the gymnasium cleared out, I approached the KPOK teacher.

"Mr. Smith," I said meekly. "Is…is this class really for students with no powers?"

"Yes. Do you feel you shouldn't be in this class too? Read my mind. What am I thinking?"

"I can't read minds, sir," I called him sir, although I didn't know why. "I don't have a power."

"Oh. I see," his face lightened up when he realized I wasn't challenging him in any way. "Then what's the problem miss Swan."

"It's my schedule. I think there could be a mix up with my next class and I'm not sure what to do."

"Oh, really? What was your next class?"

"Flight."

**A/N**_**:**_ **Hmm. I know I really shouldn't do Edward POV, but I love writing sophisticated jargon. It's stiff and doesn't flow as well as Bella's, but hey, practice makes perfect. I'm not sure how this fares compared to the other chapters. It has been a while and I just gotta get back into my groove.**


End file.
